percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Crown of Kronos: Chapter 10
Zarana's POV After seeing my godly annoying half-brother getting blasted by nuclear bombs, I had a hard time calming down. But the the engine revved up, and I heard the sound of huge flapping wings. We soared up into the air. Our quest was officially started. Alex was looking uneasy. I guess she was unsure if the car knows the way. Just then, Charlie leaned forward, pushed a green button, and a screen popped out. "Give the coordinates to the first location." Charlie said. The screen glowed a greenish light. When the light was gone, it showed a map of New York, and we were nearing Cloisters Museum. Charlie bit her lip then tapped the red dot that is Cloisters Museum three times. The screen shifted, and then it showed a map of the museum. A dot with minuscule words that said, "Gardens" was blinking. Charlie tapped it, and then a video of the Cloisters' famous gardens took the screen. It was full of bushes and flowers, plus some trees and stone benches. Really old stone benches. And then, there's a huge stone basin that must have been an inactive fountain or something. Charlie kept zooming up and down the gardens. She zoomed in the stone basin, then did some sort of scanning. Finally, she leaned back, smiling and clapped her hands. "Found it!" She cried. Victoria's eyes widened. "Really?" She looked at the screen closely. "Is that...... is that....." She was speechless, her face was contorted in confusion. "The first piece of Kronos' crown." Said Charlie proudly. I leaned next to Victoria. "That looks like er..... a stone basin." I confirmed, sitting back. Charlie's eyebrows arched up. "No...." She argued. "That's the first piece of the crown! Look, it's a rectangular piece with the language of magic inscribed on it!" Victoria shook her head. "No, that's a weird sort of fountain with no writing etched on it, Charlie." She said. Then, Alex, who was very quiet, said. "Fight it." We all looked at her. "Huh?" I spoke. Alex shrugged. "Remember what Athena said?" She said casually. "The Mist conceals the pieces very cunningly. Charlie can see through the Mist, but you two aren't very focusing well." She pursed her lips and crossed her arms. I'm so stupid. I looked back at the screen, then used all of my power to see through the Mist. Victoria gasped. "It is the piece! It is the piece!" She exclaimed. "Zarana, can't you see? Look!" She was so happy. Barely half an hour and we already found the first piece. "Feels like the car's slowing down...." I muttered. A loud beep came up. Charlie frowned, then tapped on the screen. A few minutes later, the screen showed the front entrance of the museum. Grouped together were a bunch of dracaenae, disguised as tourists. They were already fanning out, looking for (obviously) the first piece of the crown. But their leader was half-spider, half-woman. Charlie whimpered. "Arachne." Just then, the car skidded onto the asphalt and stopped so suddenly I bumped my head. I looked outside. Beyond a thick cluster of oak trees, an old-fashioned building towered over us. We had reached the Cloisters Museum. Category:The Crown of Kronos Category:Chapter Page